Inner Sanity
by Skitzykat101
Summary: Ichigo always seemed a bit too weird for Rukia. Now she knows why. After all, Shiro is always willing to cause his king a few unpleasant memories.


**Yaay! This is my first Bleach drabble fic!Hope you like it!**

**Also if you're a fan of my other story, Her Sacrifice, then i'd like you to check out my note at the end.**

* * *

Rukia always thought Ichigo was a little weird.

Albeit it was very hard to stay sane after you were introduced into the Spirit world.

But not _this _weird.

She had caught him talking to himself on more than one occasion and it wasn't the muttering-under-your-breath-double-sided-arguments kind a thing it was the arguing-with-someone-no-one-could-see kind a thing.

She had asked and he had just said 'Zangetsu' but she knew there was more than that because Ichigo and 'Old man Zangetsu' didn't seem like very possible argue buddies.

Recently she had been thinking off taking him to the Fourth but he refused and after that blushed and had to 'use the restroom'. (Seriously? He needed to think of a better excuse than that.)

That was just the beginning too.

Every time a woman, any attractive woman,would come into his eyesight, Ichigo would blush. Badly.

Then he seemed mad for the rest off the day at nothing _in particular._

(She once saw Ikkaku challenge Ichigo to a duel on one of those days and Ichigo had been _ruthless. _She didn't even know he could fight like that until the duel)

But today wasn't like those days.

Today Kenpachi had finally cornered Ichigo and challenged him to a duel. (Rukia was pretty sure that Kyouraku had helped Kenpachi blackmail him after Ichigo had dumped the mans Sake down the drain. Rukia didn't even know how things went from sparing to dumping the mans sake down the drain and getting Blackmailed for it.)

Ichigo grudgingly agreed and Kenpachi had grinned rather large and lunged, very intent on skewering the boy.

Ichigo blocked it of course, but it had triggered an all-out fight in the middle of the sixth division barracks, much to Byakuya's displeasure.

And that was when it happened; Kenpachi got a hit in while Ichigo was momentarily distracted (by surprise surprise, _nothing again_) and it had struck him right across from right shoulder to his left hip.

The hit was _brutal._

For a spar at least.

Ichigo slumped to the ground and spat out some blood. By then Kenpachi's malicious grin had twisted into a grimace and Rukia froze as she saw blood pooling under the orange haired individual.

Zarakai hesitantly stepped towards Ichigo and bent down to peer at his wound in a rare show of concern.

But in a blur white there was another figure crouched next to the strawberry head swinging a white version of Ichigo's massive cleaver. The white double snarled and held the sword at the ready while Zarakai jerked back alarmed.

Once the eleventh division captain had gained a honorable distance the replica turned to Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him; all the while whispering things and sending dirty looks at Kenpachi.

Rukia was rather tempted to run over, shove the white replica out of the way, and haul Ichigo to the fourth, but it seemed that the white mirror image was using a power to close up the wound. It trailed from his hand and lept to the bloody teen, stitching the skin back up.

_High-speed regeneration._

The white teen was a _hollow for gosh's sakes-_

But the hollow was healing _Ichigo._ She couldn't do anything while Ichigo was hostage-

_Shiro._

The name leapt to her mind like a fish from water, and she couldn't help but think of the creature Ichigo had told her about.

_"Shiro is my inner hollow; he's like a white replica of me."_

This must be Shiro and as much as Rukia wanted to say _wrong that's a hollow and it needs to be exterminated-_

She couldn't because Shiro was someone Ichigo would undoubtedly protect.

Because Shiro belonged to Ichigo. 

* * *

**Alright, I've got some things to say about Her Sacrifice. First off, don't expect me to update it any time soon. I'm looking back and realizing how ****_terrible _****it actually is, so I'm going to work on my writing problem which is 'just-write-whatever-comes-to-mind-and-don't-actually-plan-anything' and 'completely-forget-what-I-just-wrote-earlier' and other stuff like that.**

**So I'm going to be writing little drabbles and one-shots and stuff like that until my writing ability improves. Then I'll re-update my whole story and make everything better.**

**Sorry if you're a bit sad that I won't be continuing Her Sacrifice but hey at least I didn't fool you with an update! :)**

_**-Skitzykat101-**_


End file.
